


Produce Plight

by PhoenixFirebirb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, get rekt roman, virgil has superhuman reflexes, waste of a perfectly good orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFirebirb/pseuds/PhoenixFirebirb
Summary: Roman decides to test Virgil's reflexes and finds out something very unfortunate about instincts.





	Produce Plight

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I’ll take the occasional request and you’ll get first hints as to what I’ll be writing next!: @phoenixfeatherbirb

 Everyone was chilling around the breakfast table rather late in the morning since they had to wait on Roman who needed his “beauty sleep”. Logan was reading a book on stem cells while munching on a piece of toast. Patton was serving up seconds on pancakes to an already full Virgil who was adamantly shaking his head.  
 Just then, Roman had announced himself to the group with an overdrawn yawn and a wave as he too settled down with the rest of the sides. Patton had given up on his quest to put some meat on the lithe anxious side. He slid the fruit bowl over to the princely figure as well as a stack of pancakes on a plate. It was then that a certain creative side had an idea. He leaned forward and grasped an orange from the bowl, a smirk sliding itself onto his face as he looked up at the emo who was scrolling on his phone.

 “Hey Virge, think fast-!” He had launched the ripe fruit across the table and in what felt like half a second, the anxious trait had snatched the fruit out of the air and beamed Roman right in the forehead with it full-force, causing the orange to burst on impact. The prince snapped backwards and had fallen back onto the counter behind him, holding his head at the newly forming sticky bruise.

 “What was THAT??” The royal side exclaimed, wicking orange juice away from his eyes with a mitt. Virgil hadn’t even noticed, the motion must’ve been like swatting a passing fly.  
 “What was what- oh…OH.” The anxious trait lifted his head in Roman’s direction and understood. He didn’t even realize what he did, he just did it. It was then Virge crossed the kitchen, grabbing a cloth and wetting it at the kitchen sink near the prince before placing the cool towel over the bruise. After that, Patton took over with the care, tutting quietly as he tended to the injured side. The fatherly side going to fetch some ice to take care of any swelling although it was unlikely it was that serious, but just in case.

 “Again, what was THAT? One second I was throwing something at you, the next I’m getting decked by an orange!” Roman huffed, frustrated with how in the world did he move THAT fast, even if the man before him is the personification of anxiety  
 “I’m LITERALLY fight or flight, you moron. I didn’t mean to do that at all. Although that leaves the question why you threw an orange at me.” Virgil frowned, crossing his arms. Waiting for a sure to be fumbled excuse executed by the royal pain.

 “Yes, I do believe I am also perplexed as to why you would-” he retrieved a card from behind him without warning “’yeet’ perfectly nutritious produce at Virgil’s head.” Logan added to the confusion in the room.

 “I don’t know! It was on impulse! I thought it would be funny.” Roman supplied, agitated.

 “Well it is pretty funny now that I know you’ll have a mark dedicated to your stupidity.” The anxious side replied coolly, going over to his abandoned phone and picking it up before heading up to his room. He’d apologize when it was just them two, but for now that was all the fanciful side was getting. Perhaps next time, breakfast won’t be so eventful and that Roman learned a lesson that day, do not test Virgil's reflexes. Ever. Again.


End file.
